The present invention relates to an operation status setting device for setting operation status of sewing heads in a pattern sewing system.
Conventionally, a pattern sewing system provided with one or more pattern sewing machines such as an embroidery sewing machine, or a sewing machine for sewing a predetermined pattern, e.g., a pocket setter, have been known. In such a pattern sewing system, each swing machine is provided with a plurality of sewing heads. The number of the sewing heads to operate simultaneously is determined depending on the amount of products to be made by the sewing system.
Generally, a stop switch is provided on each sewing head, and an operator sets ON/OFF status of the stop switch of each sewing head to an ON status (inoperative) or OFF status (operative).
A drawback in such a system is that the operator must operate the stop switch manually. If the sewing head is relatively far from the operator, and further, if there are a considerable number of sewing heads, whose stop switches are to be operated, operation of all the stop switches is troublesome, and may lower the efficiency of the sewing operation.